Interludes
by Krassnaia
Summary: Ceci est une série de fanfictions d'une fanfiction! Celle de Milyi, L'Union! Deux elfes pour une reine! Une série d'OS parlant de Wallens, d'amour, de tendresse, de bestialité et d'envies! Pour la plupart YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, merci de venir me lire!

J'ai écris cet OS avant tout pour Milyi une auteur et une amie remarquable! Je l'adore, j'adore son histoire et tout ce qu'elle écrit! ( Désolé si je fais des fautes ^^)

Je vous conseil d'aller lire son histoire, L'Union! Deux elfes pour une reine, une fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien!

Mais avant d'être l'auteur de fanfiction que l'on adore c'est une créatrice! Elle a inventé un peuple les Wallens, ainsi qu'une langue, un monde, une cité et tout ce qui va avec!

Et cet OS est une fanfiction de son monde à elle! Car elle a inventé des personnages touchants, beaux et courageux et que j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage!

Milyi n'est pas ma bêta officielle mais c'est tout comme!

Disclaimer: Tout ce qui touche au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien ( notre maître!) et tout ce qui touche aux Wallens appartient à MILYI! Attention pas touche! ^^

Je vous laisse lire!

Bonne lecture!

MilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyi

Au cœur de la nuit, dans un royaume d'apparence paisible et silencieux un Wallen ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Finnàm se sentait seul, son besoin de rester loyal envers son roi semblait l'éloigner de tous ses amis et de sa sœur... De sa seul famille.

Couché sur son lit il se sentait las et morose. En pensant à ces derniers mois il se rendit compte que la solitude durait depuis bien longtemps, mais avant il ne prenait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter.

Bien entendu dans sa cité il était entouré, par ses soldats, ses amis, sa sœur et ses conquêtes mais depuis quelque temps quelque chose lui manquait. S'il n'était pas de si mauvaise foi il se dirait que l'amour manquait dans sa vie mais selon lui l'amour n'était qu'un sentiment futile et surtout inutile. Pourquoi aimer ? Pourquoi se donner à quelqu'un au point de souffrir pour cette personne, de se sacrifier et de sacrifier les autres? A quoi servait l'amour ? A rien selon lui...

Pourtant il se sentait seul. Cette sensation qui le prenait au ventre qui lui pressait le cœur et qui le rendait amer ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Pourquoi soudainement se rendait-il compte de sa solitude ? Était-ce car pour la première fois Ilyria et Anaïsa se trouvaient loin de lui ? Certes, sa princesse se trouvait à quelques pas de lui mais pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti si éloigné d'elle.

Une douleur à la poitrine le fit se redresser violemment. Cette distance avec ses amies ne faisait que le rapprocher d'une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir de trop près... Surtout quand son corps réclamait de l'affection et de la tendresse comme à cet instant.

La nuit était tombée sur Mirkwood, le temps était lourd et très vite il se sentit oppressé dans sa petite chambre. Depuis le départ de sa sœur et l'enlèvement d'Ilyria tout avait changé dans son aventure au pays des Elfes... Mais bientôt le voyage pour Erebor lui changerait les idées. Le danger et l'excitation d'une nouvelle mission lui faisait toujours du bien. Et ainsi peut-être arrêterait-il de penser à cette personne.

Finnàm décida de sortir de sa chambre pour prendre l'air, pour marcher et arrêter de se morfondre. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers les jardins.

Que ce que sa cité pouvait lui manquer... L'envie de sentir la brise fraîche de l'océan, l'odeur de sa forêt ainsi que de crier à la lune lui retournèrent l'estomac. Pourrait-il un jour partir et pourquoi ne plus jamais revenir ? Non il savait que non ! Ses responsabilités le gardaient attaché à Ilyria ainsi que son amitié et son attachement pour elle. Sa cité lui manquerait mais surtout lui...

Le natté s'assit contre un arbre et repensa à sa mission. Il était heureux de la confiance que Sturten son roi lui faisait en lui confiant le bien-être de sa fille unique. Mais n'avait-il pas échoué ? Quand elle avait transgressé les règles du Roi en laissant la sirène en elle sortir au grand jour ? Quand elle s'était faite enlevée? Quand l'amour pour son futur prince s'était tourné vers Thranduil ? Etait-il aussi efficace qu'il le pensait ?

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se détendit. Oui, il était efficace, mais Ilyria était bien trop rebelle pour être surveillée et bridée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. C'était ainsi que lui ainsi que le peuple Wallen aimaient leur princesse !

Son sourire s'effaça à la simple pensée d'une autre personne qu'il aimait...

Il souhaitait un baiser, une simple caresse contre ses lèvres qui lui montrerait qu'il n'était pas seul. Que quelqu'un veillait sur lui... Car le jeune loup veillait sur beaucoup de monde, sur sa vaillante et rebelle sœur, sur sa pénible mais si rafraîchissante princesse, sur le prince elfe même si celui-ci se défendait extrêmement bien et sur son ami. Son fidèle mais imprévisible Klaus.

Son cœur commença à battre plus vite quand Finnàm s'imagina le visage de Klaus devant lui. Ses traits taillés au couteau mais fins, ses yeux froids mais où une étincelle d'espièglerie flottait, ses tatouages indiquant son vénal caractère de dragon... Et ses lèvres, fines mais incroyablement tentantes...

Chez les Wallens le sexe de son partenaire ne signifiait rien, tout ce qui comptait était le plaisir de la chair. Finnàm avait eu beaucoup d'expériences dans sa vie mais une seule le tentait au point qu'il se refusait de céder. Il avait bien trop peur de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer après... Et puis Klaus était trop imprévisible... Il était son ami mais en même le natté n'arrivait pas à lui donner totalement sa chance.

Soudain un changement dans l'air indiqua au jeune et impétueux loup qu'il n'était plus seul. Et que cette personne était juste devant lui... Deux personnes pouvaient l'approcher aussi près sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte s'il était assez détendu.

Sa sœur qui était retourné à la cité sur la Mer.

Et lui...

Finnàm n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ce soir il ne ferait pas semblant. Il se sentait fatigué et savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux il ne pourrait plus résister à la tentation. Il ne voulait pas être le garde, ni le Chef. Il voulait seulement être lui. Un frère qui avait perdu sa sœur, un sujet sur qui les responsabilités données par le roi étaient bien lourdes, un homme qui avait besoin de chaleur humaine, une âme qui souhaitait être complétée.

Klaus s'accroupit face à son ami afin que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Depuis si longtemps il souhaitait goûter ces lèvres. Depuis si longtemps il souhaitait que celui ci ne voit que lui, ne regarde que lui et non cette elfine qu'il avait mis dans son lit.

Quand en se promenant, car le sommeil le fuyait, il avait aperçu son ami posé contre cet arbre, sa garde relâché, semblant dormir paisiblement, il n'avait put s'empêcher de s'approcher. Il était si heureux de le trouver seul, sans cette elfine qui semblait le coller tel une descendante d'Ungoliant à sa proie.

Pris d'une fureur trop longtemps freinée, il se rapprocha du visage face à lui et n'apercevant aucune réaction de son vis-à-vis l'embrassa. Un simple effleurement. Une douce caresse. Il recula afin de regarder la réaction du loup et plongea ses yeux dans deux orbes bleues et intenses. Elles brillaient de plaisir ? De colère ?

La surprise et le soulagement le submergèrent quand la rude main de son ami lui attrapa la nuque et le ramena contre ses douces lèvres. Ses magnifiques lèvres.

Ils en avaient tellement rêvé et pourtant la réalité était tellement plus intense que le rêve. Leurs cœurs semblaient battre à l'unisson.

Un baiser sauvage commença entre les deux Wallens qui souhaitaient tous deux prendre le contrôle. Klaus mordit les lèvres de Finnàm afin d'avoir accès à langue de celui-ci et une lutte entre les deux hommes se déroula. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du jeune loup qui laissa Klaus dominer l'échange. C'est ce qu'il cherchait finalement... Se laisser aller... Ne pas être celui qui contrôlait... Seulement profiter de l'instant présent.

Les mains du dragon s'accrochèrent à la taille de Finnàm et celui-ci en profita pour tirer son ami sur ses genoux. Leurs corps se touchèrent, se complétèrent et tout en reprenant leur souffle, front contre front, ils savourèrent cet instant de pure délice. Ils se sentaient apaisés. Leurs torses se touchaient et chacun pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'autre au travers de leur vêtement. Klaus affirma sa prise sur la taille de son compagnon, ne souhaitant à aucun instant le lâcher. Quand à Finnàm, lui, il posa ses mains sur les jambes de son dragon et ne put qu'en apprécier la fermeté ! Yeux dans les yeux ils ne parlèrent pas, tout était exprimé dans leur regard.

Et dans un mouvement impatient et peut-être un peu désespéré leur lèvres se retrouvèrent.

Et peut-être ne se quittèrent-elles plus... En tout cas pour cette nuit... Car celle-ci était à eux !

MilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyiMilyi

Alors? Peut-être que certains ( si vous n'avez pas lu l'histoire de Milyi) n'ont pas tout compris mais j'espère juste que mon style vous aura plu!


	2. Chapter 2

Interlude dans la nuit

Après le départ du prince et d'Ilyrià, Finnàm reporta son regard sur Klaus allongé à ses pieds. Son regard d'ordinaire si dur s'adoucit et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Le tatouage était une épreuve pour le corps. La douleur et l'effort fournit pour supporter cet acte fatiguait beaucoup. Ainsi, avec l'alcool que Klaus avait bu pour s'anesthésier l'esprit, le sommeil l'avait gagné rapidement.

Finnàm fit un tour du regard pour vérifier que personne n'était présent et délicatement souleva son ami. Le dragon n'était pas un poids plume, Finnàm sentit ses muscles tirés sous sa peau mais d'un mouvement leste il se redressa et se dirigea vers la tente de son ami.

Une fois arrivé, il l'allongea sur sa couverture en plume. Son regard observa et scruta avec avidité son corps musclé et surtout dénudé.

Klaus avait la bouche légèrement ouverte d'où un souffle chaud s'échappait. Son visage était détendu, par le sommeil et l'alcool, et son torse se soulevait lentement dès qu'il inspirait.

Finnàm ne pouvait détacher ses yeux. Il sentit son corps réagir, sa peau le brûler, son souffle se faire erratique, ses pupilles se dilater et ses crocs s'allonger. Une envie animal de lui faire l'amour avec violence le transperça de toute part et pourtant doucement, pour ne pas réveiller son ami, il se pencha seulement et mit son visage juste au dessus de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir quand le souffle chaud du dragon lui caressa la peau.

Soudainement, ses poils se dressèrent dû un changement dans l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à deux orbes bleus.

Klaus le fixait, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. D'un mouvement brusque il échangea leur position et se retrouva allongé sur le loup. Il attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes les entraînant dans un baiser endiablé. Leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, s'excitant et se cherchant.

Mais finalement, Finnàm repoussa son compagnon d'une main ferme. Klaus s'assit sachant que le moment qu'il attendait tellement n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui et regarda son chef en attendant que celui-ci parle.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, pas ici et pas maintenant, chuchota dans un souffle Finnàm.

Klaus hocha la tête comprenant malgré sa frustration.

\- J'aime les flammes dans ton dos, continua presque dans un chuchotement le soldat, mais un jour je te tatouerai un loup criant à la lune, appelant sa meute...

Le dragon comprit le sous-entendu : attendant son compagnon...

\- Retourne toi, lui ordonna son chef.

Sans hésitation Klaus se retourna, laissant son compagnon frôler de ses doigts sa peau, dessinant des images que lui seul voyait. Un frisson courut sur son corps entier. Les doigts de Finnàm était rudes et rugueux mais lui tiraient des sensations que lui seul pouvait créer. C'était bien trop agréable.

Klaus se retourna pour admirer le visage de son ami, son regard s'attarda sur le piercing tout frais apposé sur sa pommette. Une larme de sang en coulait et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi cela lui serra le cœur et lui coupa la respiration. Il se leva comme il put dans l'espace restreint de la tente, contourna son loup et se plaça derrière lui. Il le logea entre ses jambes et avec une force peut-être trop brutale pour ce délicat instant plaqua son dos contre son torse. Au plus près, toujours plus serré, plus emboîté... Ne faisant qu'un, comme si jamais leurs corps ne se quitteraient.

Klaus ne savait pourquoi ils ne s'autorisaient pas à être ensemble. Leurs caractère trop opposés peut-être... Le sens de l'honneur du soldat et le besoin quasi viscérale de liberté du dragon. Leur peur partagée de s'attacher ( même si cela était déjà fait) et de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse ( ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais faits).

Tout semblait les séparer et pourtant à cet instant rien d'autres ne comptaient que leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

Klaus pris la natte de son ami et la mis sur son épaule afin d'avoir accès à cette nuque tant désirée. Il y posa ses lèvres et sortit sa langue afin de goûter la peau salé de son compagnon. De son double animal il avait la capacité de sentir l'odeur et l'air qui tournait autour de lui. Ainsi, il capta le désir de Finnàm ce qui éveilla beaucoup de réactions dans son corps. Et dans son cœur.

Mais le poids du loup qui pesait de plus en plus sur lui et le souffle régulier qui sortait de sa bouche lui fit comprendre que celui-ci s'endormait dans ses bras. Un sourire attendrit illumina son visage.

Il le laissa s'endormir, veillant sur son sommeil toute la nuit, ne fermant pas les yeux afin de savourer chaque minutes et chaque secondes de cette nuit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.


End file.
